The Chronicles of the Second World War:The Empire of Romania at War
by Tacticalgenius21
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE:Romania has expanded its reach thanks to an undying boy that became its king in the early second Millennium. Now, the year is 1939 and the World is yet again at the brink of a conflict the likes of which their young-looking but highly-experienced leader has seen many times before. Follow a squad of soldiers as they fight to keep their home free and alter history.


**_AN:A story based on altering the past of a small, damned human civilization for Millennia, this is gonna follow the events of the Second World War through the eyes of a Romanian squad of soldiers in the Second World War, from its outbreak, all the way to Berlin. The First chapter will be informative, relating to what nations you should expect in the current realm of reality, how far Romania has advanced and how it has been keeping pace with Germany and Russia in the arms race._**

 ** _To note:This is a story made with an OP Romania and a forever-living King of hers in the form of a self-insert. Please, don't take it too seriously or you may find yourself with aneurysms over how stupid and anime-like the premise seems to be... That is all._**

* * *

 ** _The Chronicles of the Second World War:The Intermarium at War_**

 ** _Information chapter_**

 ** _History of the World_** :After the formation of the first Empires many millennia ago, an unknown character had appeared by some form of magic to the realm of Earth. This young man fought from the shadows alongside the population of the Dacian Empire, against Roman occupation, for years, before Dacia finally fell. Though unlike with most Prisoners of War, the Romans had taken to adopting this young man into their ranks. His Latin was impeccable and his way with words soothed many in Rome's senate after the defeat of the Dacian people. Whilst in the North, the struggle against these ancient Gods and Goddesses, the war between the Darcsen and Valkyria and the formation of other nation-states had begun, nearly two and a half millennia ago, the boy fought in the South, building up Dacia as a province worthy of remembrance in the Roman Empire.

After Rome's split and subsequent fall, in the 8th century, the first Romanian people began to appear, thanks to the raids of tatars, huns and other such barbarian invaders. The young man hid afterward, watching as Dacia welcomed these barbarians and halted them from destroying their towns, cities and killing them all... Either by right of arms, they were welcomed, or by diplomatic measures. Many left after they got food, but some remained... Slowly, Wallachia and Moldova began to appear, as did other states we would come to know late in the medieval times.

Said times had passed and the boy himself, now having reached nearly nine centuries of life, wondered to himself what was keeping him alive and why. After the great many fights he'd seen in his age, he'd learnt of his powers, of his supporting Goddess, Lenneth. Her reveal caused the boy to stat fighting once more, to stop questioning his fate. He didn't say to himself he were chosen by heaven. His fight lasted another three hundred years, when, in the 11th Century, he managed to take power in Wallachia and only 10 years later, in Moldova, unifying them for the first time ever. Wars were fought, alliances sought after and broken. Romania as a nation now stood... Strong.

The Medieval Times had been fought, the 100 year war finished and the Renaissance with its great discoveries passed, giving the boy nearly 600 more years of age and in rule of Romania, with no opposition save for the Ottomans' weak attempts at eliminating him from the throne. Finally, in the 1770s, the part of history he'd been waiting for had happened. The American Revolution had begun. Romania, now bigger as it owned the cvadrilater(Dobrudja of Bulgaria), Bukovina and a larger part of Ukraine that contained ethnic Romanians, vowed its full support to the liberation of the now-young nation. Aboard French fleets, the forces of the King of Romania had advanced onto the mainland of America in months, to support the young continental army. At its front, two of the King's most trustworthy generals signed their recognition of the United States of America and, with them, won their young people's victory and a new alliance, one that'd last as long as the countries themselves would.

The Industrial Revolutions in the 19th century led to many advances, both in ways to kill one another and in civilian life. Medical discoveries changed a great many things. The French Revolution had long passed, as did the times of its Empire and its reformation to a second Republic. The 20th Century's first two decades brought the most destructive war known to man. The Great War was fought by the Entente, with Romania, Serbia and Russia, its old ally and friend, in the east and the Kingdom of Italy, the French Republic and the British Empire in the West. The strangely-named Empire of Romania, began its assault in 1914 against the Austro-Hungarian Empire and retook Ardeal and Transylvania in three years, before deploying its entire sixty-division army against the Ottomans, with Russia helping them. The French and British ground the German Reich to a halt and sent them back by 1917, when Russia was felled and taken out of war by their Great Revolution... And Communism, the Red ideology, appeared. The American forces were hailed into the War by the Romanians and armed via industrial measures to the utmost extend and victory came swiftly.

By 1919, the Treaty of Versailles had been signed, making Germany face the worst of punishments for it starting this war in Serbia. 20 years later, Germany now stands on the brink of war. Poland has been reformed by Romanian King's request and the USSR is situated on the Eastern Front of Romania, near Moldova. The world yet again watches at the edge of their seats, the preparations for war made by the Great Nations. The Vienna Awards were denied by Romania, the Diktat denied and Hungary, turned into nothing but a shadow of its former self for even daring to ask such a thing. Yugoslavia, Romania and Greece had split Bulgaria during World War 1 and joined up with the Allies, signatories of the Alliance alongside Finland and Poland, and German forces now stand at Poland's borders as do the Soviets at the Finnish people's...

 _The Stage is set for the bloodiest conflict since World War 1... The Second World War has a new belligerent nation, a stronger Romania, The Greater Romanian Empire... And a great many changes are about to face this world._

 ** _Basic Information:_**

The Duchy of Gallia-A small nation in the North, reformed from Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania after WWI, under threat by the Soviets. Guaranteed by Romania, Yugoslavia and Greece, with the Balkan Confederacy. Underwent a Civil War recently and has reorganized after the failed Soviet invasion of 1936, now with a much larger standing army(Almost 500,000) and being supplied by the Allies and Romania.

Capital:Randgriz

Current Ruler:Archduchess Cordelia gi Randgriz(Aged 18, unmarried), The Parliament of Gallia(The Gallian National Reformation Front party)

Money:Ducat(About 1 dollar 85 cents)

Religion:Christianity(Orthodox)

Ragnite-A long fought-over resource similar to Oil in properties, but much more powerful, also more rare. Gallia and Romania have great amounts of both resources in their mountains, making them prime targets for the Krauts and Soviets.

Darcsen-Similar to the Jewish people in Nazi Germany, the Darcsen are seen as no-good worthless scum throughout most of Europe, for causing a conflict and event known long ago as the Darcsen Calamity, which left most of the Barious area a scorching desert that freezes over during winters. They've been stripped of any rights and of their family names.

The Greater Empire of Romania and the Balkan Area-Also known as The Dacian Empire, The Empire of Romania, or simply Greater Romania, is a Nation that has been through the trials and tribulations of the Old World, fought to aid the New World for its Freedom and has had long-standing alliances and friendships with most of the Entente and the Allies. Their ruler, simply known as the King or the Emperor, is an enigmatic man, a soldier that has seen thousands of years of conflicts throughout his entire life in this new realm and that's kept his Nation together throughout its years-long history, fending off threats from all hostile Empires.

Capital:București-pe-Dâmbovița

Current Ruler:King/Emperor Adrian Constantinius Theodosius(Aged 2517, but looks like a 17-year-old), The Romanian Royal Parliament(The National Rebirth Front)

Money:Leu Regal(1 dollar 50)

Territory:Romania(Mainland and main provinces), Alfold and most of Eastern Hungary, Lands up to Sofia(Bulgaria), Transnistria and territories up to Odessa. Colony of Romanian Rhodesia(Zimbabwe and Mozambique in Africa)

Religion:Christianity(Orthodox)

 ** _Important items to note about the Romanian Empire:_**

Military size-700,000 men and women serving(Female soldier service has been active since 1520 via the Act of The National Defense, due to all being needed for the defense) in an active 72 Divisions(50 Infantry, 13 Mechanized and Motorized mixed units, 5 Horse divisions and 4 Tank Divisions, with more en-route) and more Divisions to come.

Technology level(The Rating of a nation's weaponry and tech vsing other nations)-7/10:Can stand up to Germany for a while, as can its allies.

Air Force size-2000 Fighters, 1000 bombers of all types and a multitude of transport aircraft. (Air force name is the Romanian Royal Air Corps, or RoRAC)

Navy size-60 Destroyers, 7 Light Cruisers, 4 Heavy, 2 Battlecruisers, one Battleship(NMS _Mihai Viteazul_ ), a Submarine squadron of 5 Submarines and a Carrier in the works (NMS _Mândria Daciei_ or Dacia's Pride)

Civilian population(60% Recruitable)-50,000,000 in all territories.

Current Economy:Open Trade

Current Economy type:Early mobilization

Current infrastructure status:8/10

Current military fortification status all across borders and seaside region:10/10

Current Anti-Air cannon coverage and Radar stations present:6/10(AAA in place, radar stations slowly being put in place)

Resource status:Good.

 ** _Historical Events that Differ more from our World(Not in chronological order)_**

The Soviet-Polish War of 1920-Poland was rearmed by the Romanians, but faced the Red Tide alone, with the Romanians fighting alone as well.. Poland becomes part of the Cordon Sanitaire, a subfaction of the Allies.

The Winter War(Talvisota. Finland vs Russia)(1937)-Romanian aircraft served as Air Defense. Simo Hayha met the King of Romania in Helsinki and was not injured. Finland, Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia join the Cordon Sanitaire. The Russian Forces were pushed back to some extend, but Leningrad remains under Russian control and the disputed territory may see a second war coming to it.

Escorting Amelia Earhart(1936)-American Army Air Force units escorted Amelia Earhart along her trip. She currently serves as a member of the American Air Forces.

The Rhodesian-Portuguese War AKA the Dixieland incident(1931)-A small pocket of Romanian ships intervened on the sea to keep the Portuguese Navy off from reinforcing its troops, threatening them about opening fire with their main guns. Among them was the American Battleship USS _Dixieland,_ stationed near the Rhodesian port city of Vladimirești to rearm and refuel. This spurred a war that the Rhodesian Army contingent fought against the Portuguese. The war ended with a Draw upon the signing of the Armistice at Bucharest. Few casualties were taken, but the drifting politics between the Romanians and Portuguese could lead to something bad.

The Defeat And Disassembly of the Iron Guard(1930)-A Civil War spurred by a political party in Romania attempting a Fascist Coup was felled within a week by the well-trained and rearmed Romanian Army. The King blamed the Nazis, but the Fuhrer responded coarsely to these allegations. Romanian-German relations deteriorated even further.

The banning of the Communist Party of Romania and the PSD(1931)-Following the attempt of the Far-Right party of the Iron Guard to take over, the PCR was banned with its somewhat sister-party, The Social Democratic Party(PSD), leaving only the National Rebirth Front and the National-Liberal Party, as well as a smaller party similar to the PCR, but that was willing to work with the King to some extent. Said party is known as the 'Party of Royalist-Socialist Cooperation', or the PRSC. This much angered the Soviets themselves, including Joseph Stalin, who threatened Romania with a 'War the likes of which they hadn't ever seen'. The Transnistrian Defense Line was reinforced by Anti-Air, Anti-Tank and Anti-Infantry weaponry in the numbering in Regiment-size. Odessa itself is now surrounded by Forts.

The Spanish Civil War(1938)-Royalist forces, followed by Fascist ones, engage in a coup against the Spanish Democratic Republic. The three-way civil war ends with US-backed and Romanian-Supplied Royalists retaking the nation. With open territory to land their troops on, the Romanian troops intend to aid the French to the best of their abilities should war with their more threatening neighbors in the west begin.

The Opposition of The Anschluss(1st-7th of December 1938)-Vienna is taken in an act of Blitzkrieg by the Germans. The Austrian Government-In-Exile retreats into Yugoslavia and then Romania, to wage war from there.

The Declaration of War(September of 1939)-Poland lay under Siege... Romanian, Yugoslav and Allied forces Mobilize. World War 2 has Begun...

 ** _-Play OST:Treceti Batalioane-_**

 ** _Romanian Battalion 3 'The Ardeal Hawk', Squad 117:The Revenants(Strigoi)_**

Squad Commander:Tudor Vladimir The Third 'Olteanul'

Rank:Locotenent Grad I(First Lieutenant)

Age:20

Role:Officer and Tank Commander

Weapons:Romanian Mannlicher-Cugir model 81/39 Shortened Carbine, Cutlass, Boot Knife, Luger Pistol

Uniform:Standard Romanian dark-brown uniform with webbing for rifleman gear. Backpack containing:helmet, water canteen, MREs, extra ammunition. Black combat boots. Officer's crusher brown cap with the Romanian Guard symbol on forehead. Lieutenant Ranks sown on Collar.

Appearance:Black hair, short; hazel eyes, handsome and rugged-looking, bayonet mark across eye from being a Gallian Volunteer.

Basic info:Born in Sibiu, the young man serves as the commander of the 117th and several adjacent Volunteer units, including a Serb and Polak battalion. He's born of royalty, much like most of his friends and is very reclusive, only talking to his men and women when he orders them around. The 117th has seen action under his command for two long years, so everyone knows better in the unit than to try to talk to him.

Squad Executive Officer:Ana 'Nița' Ionescu

Rank:Staff Sergeant

Age:19

Role:Executive Officer and Rifleman

Weapons:Romanian Mannlicher-Cugir Model 81/38 Rifle, Shortsword(one-handed) and M1911 Colt

Uniform:Standard Romanian dark-brown uniform with webbing for rifleman gear. Backpack containing:helmet, water canteen, MREs, extra ammunition. Black combat boots. Officer's crusher brown cap with the Romanian Guard symbol on forehead. Sergeant Ranks sown on shoulders.

Appearance:Chin-length dark-blue hair and dark-blue eyes. Pale complexion, cute and young-looking.

Basic Info:Raised in Chișinău by a Darcsen mother and a Military father, the girl has always had aspirations of joining the Army to defend her nation. Always eager to help and fight, the girl quickly saw herself promoted and assigned to the hundred-seventeenth, which she'd heard a great deal about, specifically about how cold and unflinching the commander seemed to be. She set out to prove her compatriots' rumors wrong.

Riflemen:Sergeant Mikhail Hohen, Corporal Michel, Private Jonah Ross, Private Matei Comescu, Iohan Comescu.

Snipers:Sergeant Marina Wulfstan(Volunteer from Gallia), Sergeant Ragna(Volunteer from Gallia)

Shock Troops(SMGs[S] and Flamers[F]):Corporal Johnny Cash[F], Private Irina Comanesti[S], private Cereza B. [F], Private Ion Rodesti[S], Private Adrian Morsescu[S].

Medics/Engineers[M/E]:Corporal Alexia Roza[M], Sergeant Ana Romanov[E]

Tank Crewmen(All Corporals):Mihai Turcescu(Gunner), Jon Horton(Radio), Johann Bismarck(Driver), Rodică Mateescu(Loader)

Tank:Romanian-built variant of the M4A3 Sherman with a 76mm High-Velocity Anti-Tank Gun and extra armor, designated T4A3 'Alpha Three'


End file.
